


Keep your enemies close

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, anyway, im not really into superheros so im sorry if its not that great, im trying to give el the kind of peter parker personality but who knows how well that comes across, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: El Hopper was not a normal teenager. She had powers, that no one could know about.But she couldn't just sit back and let things happen, and takes the law into her own hands, becoming a superhero.No one knows of her identity, not her best friend Max or even the boy she's been crushing on since freshman year - Mike.But when a foe from her past returns, there's a revelation that changes everything she knows....A superhero au





	1. Prologue

El was not normal. And that was ok.

 

She'd been like this her whole life and she didn't really know why or how. Her dad always told her it was something to do with the experiments her mother took part in when she was pregnant - not knowing of course she  _ was  _ pregnant. But with powers like that, they had to be protected. 

 

It may be a good time to mention El was adopted. Her birth mother losing her mind after the experiments and not being able to cope with a baby. El had been in the system for a while, not really remembering much until the age of 5 when the home was shut down by the police. She was told the home was for “special” children, all of whom were like her with different abilities. There were eleven in total, where she got her nickname “El” from. Short for “Eleven”. It turns out the children had been experimented on by a Doctor Brenner who mysteriously disappeared when the police searched the property.

The children were all adopted - El taken in by the chief of police himself who had recently lost his own daughter - and the decision was made to hide their powers from the world. Brenner was still out there, and until he was found, their powers must remain a secret from the world, should he return.

 

El had learnt to control her powers as she grew up, but she couldn't help feeling like she was meant for something  _ more _ . She should be able to use her powers for the greater good, help people, do something that matters.

 

But it was stupid to take such a big risk. And as her dad always said, “We're not stupid.”


	2. This ain't child's play

El swung her feet over the edge of the roof, looking down into the New York night. Lately she'd been coming every night, waiting for something to happen. She'd grown tired of hiding, and wanted to actually do something with the gift she'd been born with. Her dad didn't know anything about it, and she wanted to keep it that way.

She managed to find a black eye mask to hide her identity and her hoodie would be enough to hide her hair. But she didn't have a proper outfit.

 

At last, something she'd been waiting for. A shady looking van pulled up outside a bank. She stood up and used her power to manipulate the air in order for her to jump across to the next closest roof top to get a better look.

 

Two men in masks that looked like celebrities hopped out of the van carrying a duffle bag and guns.

 

“Bingo.” She lowered her mask over her eyes to conceal her identity.

 

“Hurry up before the cops come.” One man said, the other trying to cut the glass on the door so they could step through it.

 

“I'm going as fast as I can.”

 

They both had thick new yorker accents.

 

They crept in, spraying hairspray in order to see the alarm trigger lasers.

 

“Hello there.” El's voice made the men stop. They turned, and almost burst out laughing when they saw a 17 year old girl.

 

“Get outta here will ya?” One laughed. “This ain't child's play.”

 

“Is that so?” El didn't see the lasers and walked straight into one, tripping off the alarm.

 

“Gee thanks!” The criminal in a David Hasselhoff mask shouted as the alarm rang out. “We gotta hustle!” 

 

They began shoving dollar bills into their bags.

 

“I don't think so.” El stretched out her hand and the bag went flying from the criminal's hand, hitting the wall.

 

She grabbed his mask, pulling it back to see who was underneath.

“Hey, you're not the president…” El mocked disappointment as she released the mask, slapping back into the criminal's face.

“Oh and I bet he's not David Hasselhoff.” She turned to face the other criminal and motioned her hand so he was pinned against the wall.

 

“Where do you even get those masks? I'm thinking of having a costume party.” She laughed. Suddenly, she heard a click of a gun and without missing a beat she turned on the first criminal, gun flying out of his hand and kicking him to the floor. “Ooh, nearly got me there.”

 

The red and blue flashing lights of police cars filled the dark bank. Thank god it was her dad's night off.

 

“Freeze!”

 

“I'm not the one causing trouble officer.” She held her hands up, the other criminal falling to the floor.

 

The officers pushed past her, handcuffing the criminals.

 

“Look at the damage you've caused.” One came up to her, adjusting his hat. “Next time, leave it to the professionals. Alright, kid?”

 

“Kid?” She couldn't believe it. He called her kid? “But i-”

 

“I don't know who you think you are, but we don't need no superhero running around doing our job for us.”

 

“I wasn't I was just-”

 

“Go.” The man said, pointing his arm at the door. “Wait a second.”

 

She turned, hopeful that he was changing his mind. But he merely handed her a tissue.

 

“Here, you seem to have caught a nose bleed.”

 

She took the tissue, wiping the blood from her nose.

 

The police began to close the area off for investigating, El being pushed out of the place.

 

She sulked away, glancing back over her shoulder to see the police take credit for all  _ her  _ work.

 

“I just want some recognition for once in my life.” She snuck back home before her dad noticed she was missing. He'd have a heart attack if he knew she was out using her powers. “I'm just trying to do some good in the world. Is that so bad?”

* * *

 

 

El closed her locker and jumped when her best friend Max's face appeared suddenly next to her. She was holding her skateboard under one arm, her red hair still slightly askew from the wind on her way in to school.

“Did you hear?”

“Hear about what?” El turned to face her, pulling her backpack strap higher on her shoulder.

“About the robbery last night. They saw a kid trying to stop the theives.”

Her blood drained from her face. She couldn't be found out. She'd stopped criminals before but last night was the first time she'd been caught out by the police.

“El, are you ok? You look pale.” Max put a hand on her shoulder.

She politely shrugged her off. “I'm fine. Just... hungry. I was late and skipped breakfast.”

“Anyway,” Max continued, “There was some kid in a mask and suit like some kind of superhero or something. That's crazy.”

“Yeah...weird.” El couldn't meet her eyes. “Probably just some dumb kid playing a game.”

“I wonder who it is.”

“We probably don't know them.”

“But imagine, an actual superhero. It's like something from those dumb movies you love.”

“I'll have you know,” El cracked a smile, “that those movies are  _ not _ dumb.”

“Uh huh. You sure their appeal doesn't have anything to do with a certain nerd?” Max raised an eyebrow.

El's voice raised an octave. “What?” 

“Not a particular boy you've been friends with since freshman year? Been in _ love  _ with - should I say - since freshman year?”

“You're delusional.”

“Clearly.” Max nodded. She glanced down the hall. “Speak of the devil…”

“El! Max.” A tall, black haired boy came running up to them.

“Jeez Wheeler, calm down.” Max scoffed as he was trying to catch his breath.

“Superhero. There's...real? Last night?” His face was slightly flushed with excitement, highlighting his freckled cheeks.

“The superhero? Yeah we heard, Mike.” Max shrugged. They got along well enough, but it didn't stop them occasionally getting a rise out of each other.

“I can't believe it's real. I mean... people with  _ powers _ ? That only happens in movies.”

“El was just saying how she loves those movies.” Max looked over at El and she shrunk into herself.

“You do?” Mike turned to her, his warm smile making her blush. 

“Uh, yeah. They're cool.” 

Mike nodded still smiling, but unsure what to say. He was just staring at her.

“Um, I should get to class.” He suddenly said, stepping backwards. “I'll uh, see you at lunch?”

“Yeah.” El smiled.

“Ok.” He stepped back again, still smiling. He wasn't looking where he was going, and stepped into a football player dropping his books.

Max laughed but El tried to hide her smile behind her book.

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled, as he picked up his books. 

“Watch it nerd.” Mike was taller but far skinnier than the jock. But when the jock walked off, Mike turned back to El one more time and waved briefly before heading on his way, not letting the incident affect him. He was used to those guys talking to him like that and it didn't mean anything to him.

“Wow.” Max lost it. “He's so got a crush on you.”

“No he doesn't.” El stopped watching Mike. 

“Sure…” Max shook her head. “Come on, we've got algebra and I need to get there before Lucas.”

“Why do you even have those dumb competitions?”

“Because it's how we show our love.” Max shrugged.

“Ew.”

“Ew.” Max mimicked. “Come on.” She grabbed El's hand and pulled her down the hall.


	3. Not stupid

When El got home from school, her dad was waiting for her.

 

“Had a good day?” He asked before she could get to the stairs and hide in her room.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

He nodded, “You know, the _weirdest_ thing happened at work today.”

 

“Oh really?” El tried to sound casual, but she could feel her palms beginning to sweat.

 

“Yeah. They were telling me about a robbery last night, pretty normal.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Then they mentioned some _kid_ was there. And I thought they were just trying to prank me or something. But then, I see _this._ ”

 

He handed her a newspaper from this morning. A picture from last night blasted the cover. Headline reading: **NEW YORK'S FINEST?**

And underneath was a picture of her, arguing with the police officer. Her face was covered with her mask, but her hoodie and old converses we're sure giveaways to her father.

 

“That's... crazy.” She pretended to sound shocked.

 

“You think I don't know it's you?” He pointed to the picture, the blood stain from her nose slightly visible. “I know my daughter.”

 

“I was just trying-”

 

“How many times have we gone over this?” He ran a hand through his thinning hair.

 

“I'm not a kid anymore!” She shouted. “I'm seventeen. I know it's dangerous but the threat's gone now!”

 

He raised his voice back. “How do you know that? They never caught him!”

 

“I can handle myself!”

 

“Everything I do is to protect you! I'm not letting you get caught again. Is that what you want? Do you want to go back to that lab?”

 

She narrowed her eyes, the lights in the house flickering.

 

“El!”

 

The book shelf began to shake as she gripped her backpack tighter in her hand.

 

“Stop it!”

 

She released her grip, and everything turned back to normal. Blood trickled from her nose as she wiped it on the back of her hand. “Not stupid.”

 

She muttered before storming up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

 

Before her dad could say another word.

* * *

 

She sat against the wall in her room, clutching the black eye mask to her chest. He didn't understand what it was like to know you have a talent but can never use it. She knew it was risky with Brenner still out there after all these years, but if she could actually save people... surely that was worth the risk?

 

She also couldn't lie to Max anymore. They'd been friends for years, but she knew nothing of El's past other than that she was adopted. She didn't know of the lab, of her powers... anything.

 

It was eating her up inside keeping this secret life. She knew she couldn't keep it hidden much longer.

 

“El?” Her dad gently knocked on her door. “Can we talk about this?”

 

She opened it with a tilt of her head, but refused to look at him.

 

“I know it's hard. And I know I can never really understand how you're feeling.” He crouched down in front of her. “But I want to help you. I want to understand.”

 

She lifted her head, still holding the mask. “This was a way I could do something. Feel useful. I can't carry this weight around. I can't hide something like this from my best friend.”

 

He sighed. “You want to tell Max.” 

 

El nodded slowly. 

 

“If you're sure. And you trust Max.”

 

“More than anyone. Well, apart from you.”

 

“It's your choice. Like you said, you're seventeen now. Maybe you should start to have some say in the matter.”

* * *

“What's going on?” Max sat on El's bed, watching her pace up and down. “You've been weird all day and now you tell me to come over.”

“What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell another soul. Not even Lucas.” 

“Why can't I tell-”

“I know I can't ask you to keep secrets from your boyfriend, but this is serious. I really mean it. I shouldn't even be telling you.” 

Max saw a look of fear cross El's face and she knew it was serious. “You really mean it, huh? Ok, I promise. Just between you and me.”

El nodded and sat opposite her on the bed.

“I...I have...abilities.” she said.

“Abilities?” Max looked her up and down. “Like...what?”

“I can do things with my mind.”

Max was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing. “Oh wow you had me there. Funny prank.”

“No I'm serious.” El looked around her room, trying to find something. 

She looked at her lamp on her bedside table, and made it flicker.

“That could just be the electricity.” Max shrugged.

“Fine.” El stood up and faced her bookshelf. Slowly she raised a hand.

One by one the books flew off the shelves, Max covered her head.

“Holy shit!” She looked at El, still not comprehending what just happened. “You...the books... powers?”

“You can't tell anyone.” She sat back down. 

“How long have you had them?”

“Forever? I guess.” El nervously played with the scrunchie on her wrist. “You know I was adopted when I was about 5. But that's not the whole story.”

She told Max about how she was brought up in this lab as an experiment, pulling back the scrunchie to show her the tiny faded 011 tattoo on her wrist.

“El... I'm...I don't know what to say.” Max looked down and when she looked up at El she had tears in her eyes. She hugged El, pulling her close. “I'm sorry.”

El hugged her back. “I'm sorry for not telling you.”

“So wait…” Max pulled back. “The superhero. That was you?”

El nodded.

“Do you know what this means? If Mike knew he'd totally ask you out!”

“No!” El stood up. “No one can know Max. No one.”

“Ok, I'm sorry.”

There was a moment of silence before Max spoke up again. “So what other stuff can you do?”

 

 


	4. Old enemies

El sat on the rooftop of a local business, swinging her converses over the edge of the roof. She wished she had a better outfit, but the cheap mask from the comic store, beaten up converses and a blue hoodie were all she could get ahold of.

Maybe she should get Max to help.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught sight of a suspicious old man walking towards an abandoned warehouse.

 

She hopped across the rooftops to get a better look.

 

The man looked over his shoulder - a sure sign something was up - before unlocking the shutter. He pulled it up just enough to crouch under and close behind himself.

 

A few moments later, a younger figure appeared in a hoodie. He knocked on the shutter and once again it opened just enough for him to slip under.

 

She climbed down to the ground and stood in front of the shutter. Holding up her hand, she managed to move it slowly up, giving her enough time to roll under before it closed behind her.

 

Inside was not at all what she was expecting. It was like some secret...lab?

 

There was old machinery about with paperwork and notebooks and blueprints.

 

She heard the voice of the man, and hid behind an old conveyer belt.

 

“I'm almost there. Once I get this running, I can start to find the experiments again. Finally I'll have my weapon.”

 

“Experiments?” El whispered to herself. She'd heard that before...

 

The younger figure still had his hoodie up, but El felt she'd seen that shape somewhere before too.

 

“The lab was shut before. But this time, no one will be able to stop me.”

 

El's heart stopped. The lab. Experiments. The old man. Had she found Brenner after all these years?

 

“Don't forget, you still work for me.” The older man - Brenner - continued. “Your father may have failed me, but this is your chance to make it up. Or there _will_ be consequences.”

 

El leaned her hand on the machine to get a better view but it creaked where her weight had been on it. She ducked down quickly before the young figure turned around, missing his face.

 

“There's someone here.”

 

She tried to sink lower to the floor. “Shit.”

 

He could hear footsteps slowly approaching as she crawled under the machine.

 

She closed her eyes and tried to picture one of the pieces of machinery she'd seen lying around. She pictured it flying across the room, and a moment later she heard the bang as the machinery actually moved. The footsteps stopped, before quickly moving in the direction of the sound.

She wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand and crawled away.

 

She jumped up and began to run but was immediately tackled by the boy in the hoodie who also had his face obscured by a mask. He had her by the wrist, her hoodie sleeve pushed up enough to reveal her tattoo.

 

Their eyes met through their masks, and something struck El about his eyes. They were familiar somehow...pretty...

 

But the moment oassed as El lifted her head and the boy went flying back away from her.

 

She scrambled to her feet, bolting from the warehouse. She had to get away. Brenner couldn't know she was here.

 

But the boy had seen the tattoo.

* * *

 

 

El ran all the way home, not daring to look back. Her brain just kept screaming the same thing over and over again.

 

_Brenner is alive. Brenner is alive. Brenner is alive._

 

She should tell her dad. She know she should. They'd been searching for him for 12 years and he turns up in an abandoned warehouse.

It didn't seem like he'd given up either, and was on the lookout for more of those kids from the lab.

 

El didn't remember anything about the lab but her father had told her the others had been sent away to new homes all across the world. It was just her left.

 

She snuck back into her room through the window, catching her breath as she leant on the wall under her window.

 

It couldn't be.

 

Then it hit her. She had to fight back. She had to be the one to destroy him once and for all. For everything he'd put her and the others through.

* * *

 

“How could you let her get away?” Brenner grabbed hold of the boy.

 

“I had her. But then it was like...I'd been pulled by a magnet or something. She somehow pushed me back with just a nod of her head.”

 

Brenner's grip tightened on the boy as he looked away, trying to remember where he'd seen something like that before.

 

“You idiot!” He yelled. “That was one of them!”

 

“The experiments?”

 

“I had one in my grasp but you failed me. Like your insolent father before you.”

 

The boy's face grew cold. “Don't talk about my father that way.”

 

“You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for his mistakes.”

 

He shoved the boy away.

 

“On her wrist, there was a tattoo. I couldn't quite make it out. But it looked like a number.”

 

Brenner had tattooed each of the experiments in order to remember which was which.

 

“I think it was an eleven?”

 

“Eleven.” Brenner narrowed his eyes. “She will be mine once more.”

 

The boy nervously lifted his mask to wipe the sweat from under his eyes. Brenner slowly smiled, his teeth looking like an animal about to hunt its prey. He clapped the boy on the shoulder.

 

“That'll be all for today, Michael.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so plot twist Mike is actually working for the bad guy?!


	5. Spit take

Max was leaning against her locker talking to her boyfriend Lucas. He rested his arm on the locker above her as they laughed about nothing in particular.

 

El came running down the hall, grabbing Max's arm.

 

“Sorry, girl emergency!” She called to Lucas as she pulled the redhead away. He was left leaning against the locker with a confused look on his face.

 

“Good morning to you too...I guess?”

 

El pulled Max into the bathrooms checking under the stalls before finally speaking.

 

“Something happened last night.”

 

“You mean on your superhero adventure?” Max waved her hands around.

 

El folded her arms. “Something  _ bad _ Max.”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

El looked over her shoulder once more. “You know I told you about...the lab?”

 

Max didn't like where this was going. “Yeah?”

 

“It's not over. The scientist, Brenner. He's back.”

 

“I thought he was dead?”

 

“They never caught him.” Her voice was low in case anyone came in. “And I found him by accident. But he almost caught me. I don't know if he knows it was  _ me _ . But I can't just leave it now I know he's still out there.”

 

Max hopped up on to the counter with the sinks. “This is heavy.”

 

El nervously played with her hands. “I don't know what I should do. I can't let him get away with it again. But I can't go back to that lab. I just can't.”

 

“I think...you have to make this decision for yourself. You have to decide what you think is right, whether it's worth that risk.”

 

El opened her arms and hugged Max tightly. “I don't know.”

 

“I'm with you no matter what you decide.” Max hugged her back tighter. “Come on, we have algebra. And I know a certain  _ boy _ in that class that always cheers you up.”

* * *

 

El sat down in class next to Mike. He seemed more tired that usual but still managed a smile when she sat down.

 

Something seemed different with him when he rested his head on his desk.

 

“Are you ok, Mike?”

 

He sighed and sat up again, playing with a loose thread on his sweater. 

 

“Yeah. I just have a...big project I'm working on. And I don't really know what to do.”

 

“Well maybe I can help?”

 

He shook his head. “No it's complicated.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He saw her expression, “I didn't mean to- I mean... it's...it's kind of personal.  Not that I don't trust you or like you. I do. I mean...uh…”

 

He became flustered and El felt herself becoming warm in the face. 

 

“It's ok Mike. I understand. We all have secrets.”

 

Mike seemed to relax and nodded. “Thanks El.”

* * *

 

 

At lunch, Mike still seemed off. He didn't even care when their friend Dustin tried to steal some of his fries. 

Their group was a strange mix. Since Max started dating Lucas in sophomore year, they started hanging out with his friends. El didn't mind, they were nice boys. But she was awkward at first around Mike since before that she'd only ever said a few words to him in class - but she was already totally in love with him anyway. 

Now it wasn't so bad, they'd actually become pretty close. But nowhere near close enough to know her secret.

Dustin and Lucas couldn't stop talking about the superhero, and she kept her head down. They were obsessed arguing over who they thought it could be.

“Mike you've been like this all day!” Dustin nudged him. “We need a movie night to cheer you up.”

Mike shook his head, “No I'm-”

“No excuses.” Dustin cut him off. “Who's in? Will?”

“Huh?” Will looked up from his sketchbook, clearly not paying attention.

“Movie night?”

“Sure.”

“Max? Lucas? Unless you have some gross date planned.” 

“We actually had couples jazzercise planned.” Lucas wrapped an arm around Max.

Dustin raised an eyebrow, “Really?” 

“No. It was a joke.” Lucas rolled his eyes. How was Dustin so smart yet so oblivious?

“El don't let me down.”

“I promised my dad we'd….make….salad…” salad? Really? That was her excuse? They'd see straight through that. “He's super into healthy eating right now. So we're trying new recipes. Father daughter time you know?”

Dustin didn't look convinced.

“Mike?”

“I told you I'm busy.”

Dustin looked between the two. “Oh I see what's going on here.”

“Excuse me?” Mike took a bite of his food.

“You two are both “busy” huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Max sighed. She really couldn't be bothered to deal with his theories today.

“Mike and El. You guys are clearly going on a date.”

El chose the wrong time to take a drink of water as she spat it out across the table, soaking Dustin.

Mike choked on his food, coughing red faced until Will gave him a pat on the back.

“No.” They both said at the same time.

“We have two separate reasons for being busy.” El composed herself.

“We're just friends!” Mike's face was red.

Dustin wiped his face of El's spit. “Could've fooled me.” 

“Dustin I'm so sorry.” El ran to go get paper towels.

“I'll help.” Max followed, leaving just the boys.

Mike picked up his tray, “I think I'm gonna head to class early. I need to ask my math teacher about something.”

“Nice.” Lucas clapped.

“What'd I do?” Dustin shook out his cap.

Will laughed, holding up a quick cartoonish sketch of El spitting water over Dustin.

Lucas lost it, almost crying with laughter. “You really captured the moment. I want that framed.”

Dustin was not impressed. “Ha. Ha.” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a filler chapter this one xx


	6. Secrets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kind of been a while but here's another chapter x

El's dad was working tonight, but she made a fake body in her bed just in case he got home before her and felt like checking in. Not that he'd buy the fake body of pillows but maybe she'd get points for creativity.

 

She slipped out the window, leaving it slightly open for her return. Her plan was to find out more about what Brenner was doing. She didn't know how she was going to stop him, but once she figured it out it'd be over.

 

The abandoned warehouse was still quiet but after half an hour of waiting, El saw the boy from before give some kind of secret knock on the shutter.

 

It opened and he disappeared inside the darkness. After she was sure the coast was clear, in she went again lifting the shutter with a tilt of her head and wiping the blood on her sleeve.

 

She could hear muffled voices. Brenner was stood in front of a menacing looking machine, leaning his hands on a table with papers of what looked like equations.

 

“Once I get Eleven, I can use her powers to fuel this machine. All these years of hiding won't be for nothing.”

 

El had crept up to a platform so she could look down over everything. From her place behind a box, she scoffed. Was he really doing an evil monologue? So cliché.

 

“The experiments before weren't even close to what I've discovered is possible. They don't matter. _This_ is what will give me unlimited power over the world.”

 

That was what made El's blood boil. The fact that everything she had been put through was meaningless. She and so many others had suffered for nothing.

 

“I would have her already if _someone_ hadn't let her go.”

 

“It was an accident.” The boy shrunk despite his height. “I didn't know she had powers! How am I supposed to stop that?”

 

Brenner slammed his hand on the table and the boy recoiled. But before he could shoot an answer, El focused her mind on Brenner, sending him flying back away from the boy.

 

“Eleven…” he dusted himself off, reaching for a screwdriver that had been left on the floor. He knew the way to defeat El was to distract her, then strike.

 

El stood in front of him, hands on her hips. “Miss me?”

 

He stood up, the fall clearly not as strong as El had hoped.

  


The boy had disappeared from her sight, but all El was focused on was Brenner. Face to face after all these years.

 

“A dramatic monologue?” She said, pacing in front of him. “Really? I thought you were better than that.”

 

Brenner was holding something behind his back.

 

“Is that how you treat your papa after all these years?” He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

Her jaw clenched, she held him frozen with her mind. Her nose was bleeding as she stared at him. “You are not, and never will be my papa.” She said slowly.

 

He could feel his throat beginning to close as she raised a hand, stepping towards him.

 

It took all his strength but he held up his arm and threw the screwdriver at her.

 

She released her grip on him, stopping the screwdriver mere centimetres from her face. Brenner stood up and ran while she was distracted.

 

Coward. Running away.

 

She looked around, trying to find him in the dark, when all of a sudden someone jumped on her from behind. She was pinned to the ground.

 

“Don't move.” It was the boy.

 

She struggled under his grip. His hand covered her mouth to stop her screaming. Blood trickled on to his hand.

 

She fought against him, rolling over and kicking him off her. But not before he grabbed her mask.

* * *

 

 

Mike's heart stopped when he pulled off the girl's mask. All he had known was her name was Eleven. But the girl who was under the mask was...was El.

 

El? Eleven? It makes sense now why her name was so weird. All this time he thought it was short for Eleanor or something.

 

She has powers? She was the superhero?

 

He froze, still holding her mask. 

* * *

 

El took the chance and ran to find Brenner. She had to know what that machine was really for.

  
  


Brenner had packed it all away whilst she'd been fighting the boy.

 

He was in an unmarked van. She saw the boy run inside carrying a case before the door slammed and the van drove away.

 

She made to run after it but it was too late. And she needed to get him before her dad found out.

* * *

 

“It...it was El.” Mike removed his mask, wiping the sweat from his eyes. He held a case of blueprints on his lap as Brenner drove to the old lab. It had been empty for years.

 

When they stopped, he noticed the blood on Mike's hand was still a little wet.

 

“Is that your blood or hers?”

 

Mike examined his hand. “Hers I think?” 

 

“Good. My plan is coming together.” Brenner wiped the blood off Mike's hand. It was a small amount but enough for what he needed. “You know her at school it seems?”

 

“Yes.” Mike hesitated. He didn't want to hurt her. She was his friend. Now he knew who she was this whole thing just got harder. But his family….

 

“Get to know her. Earn her trust. Find her weakness.”

 

“I…”

 

Brenner's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Mike by the neck, forcing him back against his seat. “Do you  _ want  _ to end up like your father?”

 

Mike's father disappeared when he was young. He knew Brenner and the lab had something to do with it. Now Mike would make up for his father's mistakes, but he couldn't repeat them.

 

He struggled against Brenner's grip, finally spluttering. “I'll do it.”

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Tricky romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while but i've had troubles with my phone and all sorts going on but i'm sorted and back to uploading :)

Max was asleep, her head resting on Lucas’ chest. She didn't remember falling asleep but remembered everything until the last 5 minutes. Now she'll never know if Daniel Larusso wins the karate competition. Lucas has seen that movie hundreds of times, she'll just ask him later.

He had passed out about 10 minutes into the movie. The blue screen from the VHS player lit up their faces in the dark.

From across the room, the phone rang making them both jump.

 

Lucas screamed and Max made a “really?” face. Luckily the house was empty or she'd be in trouble for waking people up thanks to him.

She got up and turned the lights on as she reached the phone at the wall. Lucas decided to make himself useful and clean up the bowl of popcorn.

 

“Max?” El's voice sounded tense.

 

“El? Are you ok?” She looked around and lowered her voice just in case Lucas could hear from the kitchen. “Did something happen with Brenner?”

 

“Come round tomorrow morning for breakfast? I need to talk to you in person.”

 

Tomorrow was Saturday and usually El's dad worked Saturdays meaning she was alone most of the day.

 

“Ok. I'm worried about you El. I don't know how good an idea this is.”

 

“Max…I know. But you don't understand how much I need to do this.”

 

“El. I-”

 

But Lucas had walked back in.

 

“I have to go. I'll be over tomorrow. Promise.”

 

“Goodnight Max.”

 

“Night El.”

 

“Was that El?” Lucas pointed to the phone. “Is she ok?”

 

“Yeah just... girl problems.” Max shrugged. “Don't worry about it.”

 

He didn't seem convinced but didn't want to press any further.

 

“Are we gonna make late night pancakes or what?” He did a stupid little excited dance and she rolled her eyes.

 

“You're an idiot.” She grabbed his hand leading him to the kitchen. “But I love it.”

* * *

 

Max had finished her second plate of pancakes before El spoke.

 

“So I went back last night…”

 

“Yeah?” Max took a sip of orange juice.

 

“He's making some kind of machine. I don't know what but I think he needs our powers. Well... _my_ powers.”

 

“Like… suck them out of you?” Max cringed at the phrasing. “You know what I mean.”

 

El shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe?”

 

Max sighed. She didn't know what to do. “Are you still going back there?”

 

“I have to. Before it was for justice. But now I actually have to stop him. He's not giving up. Now he wants my powers for god knows what.”

 

“Do you need a sidekick?”

 

“Max I don't want you dragged in to this.”

 

“I don't want you facing him alone. Especially since every time you've ended up only just escaping. What if he really catches you next time?”

 

El shook her head. “I have powers. I can fight him.” She stopped, suddenly remembering the boy.

 

“But there's this boy… he doesn't have powers but he managed to get me. He knows my identity.”

 

“Do you know his?”

 

“No he has a mask too.”

 

“El. Please let me help.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Fine. But I'm here if you need me.”

 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Mike sat in class nervously tapping his foot against the floor. He was sweating. Brenner had asked him to gain El's trust and lure her to him.

 

He knew El. She was his friend. Kind of. And he liked her. He couldn't do this to her. But Brenner's words rung in his mind. If he didn't do what he said...who knows what would happen to his family. He had to protect his mom and sister no matter what.

 

When El sat next to him, he smiled. He would act as normal as possible until he figured out a plan.

 

After class he followed El to her locker, awkwardly standing behind her like a creep.

 

She turned around and jumped when she saw him.

 

“Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!” He raised his hands innocently. “I was uh...well…”

 

He didn't know what he was going to say until words came out of his mouth.

 

“Doyouwanagooutwithme?” He spluttered. She hadn't understood a word and looked at him blankly.

 

He cleared his throat and composed himself. Guess this was what he was doing now. “Uh, do you wanna go out with me? On a date? Only if you want to.”

 

Her smile grew. She was a little confused where this suddenly came from but there was no way she was going to pass up this opportunity.

 

“Yes!” And then she realised how eager she sounded.

She leaned back against her locker trying to be cool like Max. “I mean, yeah cool whatever.”

Now she sounded too blasé about it. She wrinkled her face and stood up, “I'd love to.”

 

Mike smiled, looking bashfully away. “Alright.”

 

El ripped a bit of paper from her notebook and scribbled something down before handing it to him. “Call me? Here's my number.”

 

And she quickly ran away to class before she had time to process everything that had happened.

 

Mike was left feeling guilty. He liked El and wanted to date her for real, not because he was trying to lure her into false security so he could help a man make a machine to destroy her.

 

Who knew romance could be so tricky?

* * *

 

 

“Max Max Max Max!” El ran down the hall, catching Max taking out her skateboard from her locker.

 

“Woah what?” She almost dropped her board. 

 

“Guess who just asked me out. On a date!” El bounced up and down on her heels.

 

“Who?”

 

“Mike!” 

 

Max's smile faded a little. 

 

“Why aren't you excited for me? This is huge!”

 

“El…” she looked around at the empty hall, everyone filing out for the end of the day. The boys had their AV club so it was safe to talk. “I'm happy for you but it's just...with this whole superhero and Brenner thing...is it not suspicious?”

 

El folded her arms. “How is it suspicious?”

 

“You tell me some boy you don't know found out your identity and now all of a sudden Mike asks you out? Is it not a little odd?”

 

“What are you saying? That  _ Mike  _ has something to do with it? He's a nice boy. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me.”

 

“El I know but before today you only really spoke to each other in class or because you have mutual friends. It seems weird that now of all days he decides to ask you out.”

 

El wasn't buying it. “Maybe he realised he likes me?”

 

“I'm not saying that isn't true. Maybe he did have a sudden realisation. But it's very odd timing. Can't you admit that?”

 

“You don't think he'd like me for real? Is that what you're saying?”

 

Max put her hands to her face and breathed, trying not to start a fight. “That's not what I mean.” Her voice was calm but strained.

 

“That's what you said!” El raised her voice a little. They never fought. But why was Max acting like this? Why couldn't she let things go well for El for once?

 

“I just want you to be careful!”

 

“Mike has nothing to do with this! I want just a day where I can forget about all that. And he finally asked me but you're ruining it!”

 

“I don't want you to get hurt.”

 

“I thought you were my friend.” El walked away, slamming Max's locker closed with a tilt of her head.

 

Max hugged her skateboard tighter to her chest and stormed off in the opposite direction.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of lumax for you


	8. Just a moment

Mike had picked El up from her house, thankful that her chief of police dad wasn't home.

 

He had a sick feeling in his stomach the entire time, guilty that he was doing this for all the wrong reasons. But he kept reminding himself of his family.

 

They went to the movies and to the diner for milkshakes afterwards. El hadn't had so much fun in ages. For once she wasn't worried about Brenner or thinking about her powers. She was a normal teenager on a normal date with a really cute boy.

 

It couldn't have been more perfect.

 

They sat opposite each other at the diner, El reading over the milkshake list. She finally decided on strawberry flavour and Mike went for vanilla.

 

“I didn't have you pegged for a vanilla kind of guy.” She leaned on her hand, looking up at him.

 

He shrugged, fiddling with the end of the straw. “Hey, vanilla is _highly_ underrated. People don't appreciate the simplicity.”

 

“You like things to be simple?”

 

He looked down at his milkshake. “Everything else in life can be so complicated. Sometimes simple can be refreshing, comforting.”

 

He met her eyes. “Why're you looking at me like that?” he didn't say it maliciously, more with curiosity in his voice.

 

El smiled, taking a sip of her milkshake. “I don't know. It's just something about the way you describe things. I like it.”

 

Mike raised an eyebrow. “I’m not pretentious?”

 

“Oh definitely.” She joked.

 

“I'll take it.”

 

Mike rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a coin. He walked over to the jukebox and selected a song. The diner went quiet in anticipation.

 

Whitney Houston's _I wanna dance with somebody_ started playing.

 

Mike swaggered back to the table in time to the music and El ducked her head.

 

“Are you embarrassed?” He grabbed her hand pulling her up. “You don't want to dance with me?”

 

She sighed, giving in and dancing along with him inbetween the tables. People were watching them but El didn't care. It was freeing to just let go of everything.

 

When he dropped her off back home, Mike walked her to her door.

 

He lingered on the porch.

 

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” El nervously swayed on her heels. “Thank you.”

 

“Me too. I'm glad we did this.” Mike smiled. He allowed himself to forget just for a moment that it was fake, and wondered what it would have been like if he'd asked her out properly. He ignored the pain she was going to feel when she learnt it was all for Brenner.

 

But the show could go on just a little longer. Until he had built up her trust enough.

 

“Goodnight El.” He leaned forward, lightly pecking her cheek.

 

“Goodnight Mike.” She waved as he walked back down the drive to his car. After he left, she placed her hand across her cheek where he had kissed her. Her heart still racing.

* * *

When Mike reached his house, he turned off the ignition but remained in his car. He shouted, hitting the steering wheel. No one knew who he was working for. His dad had told him when he was younger in one of the rare “father/son” talks. Business that his old fashioned ways deemed “inappropriate” for his sisters. The secrets his father had kept were left to rest on Mike's 17 year old shoulders.

The guilt was too much already but he'd barely even started.

 

Would his dad finally be proud of him? He was finishing what he never could. But at what cost?

 

He hated what he'd become.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how did it go?” Her dad was home by the time Mike dropped El off.

 

“It went well. I had fun.”

 

He nodded. “Good. I'm glad.”

 

She tried to creep away to her room but he stopped her.

 

“Are we going to pretend you're not sneaking out every night?”

 

She froze. “Dad it was just this one date with Mike.”

 

“I'm not talking about Mike. I brought it up because I'm glad you're doing something other than whatever this... superhero game you're playing.”

 

“Superhero game? It's real. It's serious.”

 

Why was everyone suddenly against her?

 

He sighed sitting down on the couch, gesturing for El to follow. “You've been sneaking out and I don't know where you go but I know you're still using your powers. I thought we talked about this.”

 

“Dad…” El hesitated, but she didn't want secrets between them. They never did. “Brenner is back.”

 

“You found him? But he's been missing for years.”

 

“He's trying to make some kind of machine.”

 

Her dad stood up but she grabbed his arm. “Please. I need to do this myself. I know it goes against everything you do but you have to trust me. It's personal. I want to be the one to bring him down.”

 

“El I don't like this. But if you really believe you should be the one to stop him... then I'm with you. Just let me know so we can be back up just in case. I care about you, I don't want anything to happen again.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

When El saw Max at school the next day, they exchanged an awkward look. Max was leaning against her locker again talking to Lucas before whispering something in his ear. He looked at El briefly before looking back at Max. She grabbed his hand and they moved away leaving El alone at her locker.

 

El was thinking about what she was going to do to fight Brenner tonight, but Mike interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Hey.” He jumped her from behind again.

 

“Hey.” She nervously smiled, even though they'd had such a good time yesterday.

 

“So...are you busy tonight?”

 

She was about to say she had plans but decided what's one more day? She'd figure out what Brenner was doing another time. Mike looked so cute today in his sweater that she couldn't really focus on anything else at that moment. 

 

“Not really no.”

 

“Did you wanna study together?”

 

“Sure. You can come over and have waffles while we study.”

 

“That would be great.” Mike smiled, adjusting his backpack. “I gotta get to class. But I'll see you at lunch?”

 

She waved as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

 

Brenner had been impressed how easily Mike had been able to gain El's trust. All he needed was for Mike to lure her to him, and then he would be able to use her powers for his machine. Not long now.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm kind of rushing through this? Idk


	9. Back on track

It had been a few weeks, El and Mike continued to hang out. Max was still suspicious of Mike's recent change in behaviour, but couldn't get her concerns through to El.

 

She was worried that whatever Brenner was doing, he was getting closer but El was too focused on Mike to notice.

 

They'd been weird with each other for a while, and it hurt. They used to be best friends but now they would barely say a few words to each other.

 

Max decided enough was enough. She passed El a note in class telling her to meet in the bathrooms at lunch.

 

“Max what is this?” El folded her arms. “You ignore me for weeks and now you're sending me notes?”

 

“El I'm worried about you. This whole Mike thing... Brenner….that _boy_. It all seems too coincidental.”

 

“I can't believe you're still on this!”

 

“I don't trust Mike. Not anymore.” She lowered her voice. “He's been weird since you started fighting Brenner again. You can't tell me that isn't weird!”

 

“I don't know why you even care? It's my business.”

 

“You’re my best friend. You started something but you haven't finished it.”

 

El folded her arms, not meeting Max's eyes. She didn't like how true this all sounded.

 

“You're so busy with Mike you haven't gotten any further to figuring out what Brenner is doing!” Max whispered harshly.

 

She hated they were still fighting.

 

“Maybe I don't want to be the hero anymore. It's tiring.”

 

“The El I know wouldn't let anything stand in her way. She would fight for what she wanted, for justice.”

 

El looked down, holding back tears.

 

Max's voice faltered. “You're strong and brave and I wish I was more like you. So don't let the bastard get away with it. Not again.”

 

When El's eyes met Max's she could see they were also full of tears. She threw her arms around Max's neck and hugged her tightly.

 

“I'm so sorry.”

 

“I'm sorry too.”

 

El sighed. “I just... don't know what to do anymore.”

 

Max pulled back. “I do. You're going to stop this man from hurting you again.”

 

El nodded. “Maybe...we can do it together?”

 

Max smiled. “You're including me?”

 

“Like you said. You're my best friend. We can look out for each other.”

* * *

 

 

Mike watched as Brenner made the final touches to his machine. Once it was done, all he needed was El. When he took her powers to fuel the machine, he'd be the most powerful man in the world.

 

“I need you to bring her here again.” Brenner looked away from the machinery. “You've done a good job distracting her, gained her trust. But now I need her back.”

 

Mike gulped. He couldn't. He couldn't do this anymore.

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Brenner laughed. “I think I'm losing my hearing. I could've sworn you said no.”

 

“I can't hurt El again. I don't care what you do to me. But she's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve this.”

 

“Don't tell me you actually like the girl?”

 

Mike didn't say anything.

 

“I told you to do whatever to distract her. Not actually develop a pathetic school boy crush.”

 

“I'm not your servant anymore. I'm done.”

  


Brenner stepped forward, grabbing Mike by the collar and pushing him against a wall. “Listen to me. I won't hurt _you_. I will hurt your family. Your seven year old sister? Your mother? The only thing keeping them safe is you working for me.”

 

“You won't do it.” Mike fought back but he knew it wasn't an empty threat. “I know you're just lying.”

 

“You really want to trust that?”

 

Mike managed to shake his head. Brenner released him.

 

“That's what I thought. Now go. Get out of my sight.”

 

 

Mike's palms were sweating. He didn't want to be like his dad, abandoning his family _or_ abandoning the girl he was pretty sure he was almost falling in love with.

 

But he had no choice. He lay awake that night, unable to sleep for the guilty thoughts just torturing him.

* * *

 

El was determined to get back on track to fighting Brenner. And as much as it pained her, she had to break it off with Mike. He was a distraction and she couldn't afford it just now. She was doing this for all the other experiments, and had to put her own desires on hold. That was what being a hero was about.

 

She saw Mike in the hall at school. He looked extra cute today making what she was about to do even more painful.

 

"Mike…" she gently touched his arm. "Can we talk?"

 

He looked nervous, like he could sense what was coming. "Sure."

 

They went around the back of the school for some privacy.

 

"El is something wrong?"

 

"I think...we need to take a break." Her throat was tight, but she managed to get the words out. "I like you Mike. I really like you."

 

Mike looked hurt. She hated seeing his face scrunched up like this. "Then why are you doing this?"

 

"Because….I can't tell you."

 

He stepped forward, brushing her cheek. He hadn't been this close to her. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

 

"El... please."

 

"I'm sorry Mike. The time just isn't right for us at the moment. But maybe one day." She forced herself to lean away from his touch. "I'm sorry." She shook her head and quickly walked away, not wanting him to see her cry.

 

Mike wanted to follow after, but he couldn't get his feet to move. His plan had been ruined. But more importantly, El just broke up with him? Or something along those lines.

 

What was he going to tell Brenner?

* * *

 

 

El fought her way through the hall to find Max. She looked up when she saw the tears in El's eyes.

 

"Oh no, tears!" She wrapped her arms around El's shoulders. She looked at the crowded hall and grabbed El's hand. She didn't want El to be embarrassed with people watching her. "Come on. Not here."

 

Max found an empty supply closet and they hid inside.

 

"I broke it off with Mike." El said, her voice wobbly.

 

"Really?"

 

"I had to. I can't keep putting my own wants ahead of my duty.

 

Max didn't know what to say.

 

"Once I stop Brenner maybe I can explain to Mike. Maybe he'll understand."

 

Max nodded. "Mike's a nice guy. I'm sure he knows there must be a really good reason for why you had to call it off."

 

"I hope so." El wiped her eyes. "Anyway. I'm going back. Tonight. It ends."

 

* * *

 

 

Mike didn't know how he was going to get El to Brenner. He didn't want to kidnap her to get her there but by the way things were going, that was looking like his only option.

 

But there was no way he could do that without people seeing. He couldn't risk getting caught.

 

He'd have to find another way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Betrayal

Mike's luck oddly worked out for him, since El was determined to get back on track and end this once and for all.

 

He was figuring out a way to ask Brenner for more time when he heard something smash. It sounded like a bottle.

 

El had hidden herself once again behind one of the abandoned crates, using her powers to send a bottle flying as a distraction. She looked over her shoulder at Max, who'd she'd finally given in to bringing as back up. She gave her a thumbs up, before creeping forward to where Brenner was putting the finishing touches on his machine.

 

Max decided to go stop the boy while El dealt with Brenner.

 

The boy was alone, and Max took her chance. She tackled him from behind, trying to keep him away from the main action. He tried to throw a punch but Max dodged it. She kicked him in the shin but as he leaned forward, clutching his leg, he reached for an empty bottle and smashed it over her head. Max fell to the floor out cold.

 

When she awoke, she was tied to a pillar; her head had a bandage around it. She could have sworn she heard the boy say "I'm sorry, Max." as he ran away. How did he know her?

* * *

 

"You really don't give up do you?" Brenner laughed like a cartoon villain as El stepped forward out of the shadows. 

 

"If more people understood that, my life would be a lot easier." She clenched her fist, ready to release her power on him.

 

"I'm afraid you're a little too late." He slammed his hand down on a switch and a green laser zapped him. El put her hands to her eyes to cover from the light, and when she removed them, Brenner was smiling. But there was no light in those eyes.

 

He tilted his head and clenched and unclenched his fists.

 

"Almost there." He muttered.

 

"What was that?" El hesitantly stepped back.

 

Brenner narrowed his eyes and El felt her throat tighten. She clutched her hand to her throat.

 

"What-" she choked out, falling to her knees.

 

Brenner raised a hand and El felt herself lifted up, like...like he had powers? She saw the blood trickle from his nose.

 

"How?" She tried to fight back but he was stronger, throwing her against the wall.

 

She sat up, coughing as he finally released her.

 

"You can't...I don't understand."

 

She fought her way to her knees, bracing her hands on the floor for support.

 

"I've harnessed the thing that gives you your powers." Brenner slowly stepped forward. His footsteps were loud and steady. "But, I'm afraid this is only temporary. Like a battery, it drains."

 

It finally clicked for El. All those years, all those studies. It was so he could gain powers. But he would use them for evil.

 

"However my dear," he crouched down, lifting her chin to look at him. "I've figured out a way to get full power. By taking it."

 

He let of her with aggression, practically throwing her away from him.

He turned away to continue his monologue.

 

But El shakily stood to her feet. "And how do you expect to do that?"

 

She raised her hands and tried to destroy the machine but it was no use. 

 

"Impressive machine isn't it? I've spent months perfecting this. Almost didn't think I'd ever get it done with you interrupting. But your little boyfriend helped keep you distracted for long enough."

  
  


"How did you know about that?" She felt her heart in her throat. No, no he wasn't talking about what she thought he was. It couldn't...he couldn't be...

 

"Well," Brenner grabbed the boy by the arm. " _This_ is your precious boyfriend."

 

He pulled off the mask and El felt her heart stop.

 

"Mike?"

 

"El I'm sorry I-"

 

Brenner pressed a button and a high pitched noise sounded. El clutched her head, falling to her knees. Her whole body felt heavy. The last thing she remembered was looking up at Mike, confused and betrayed at what just happened, before passing out on the cold floor.

* * *

 

When she came to, she was tied up against a pillar. Her hands were tied in front of her and a rope tied her around the middle. Max was next to her, with her head in a bandage. She couldn't see Brenner, but Mike was stood guarding her.

 

Max was right. She should've listened. But she'd been so excited that Mike had finally taken an interest.

 

Her dad's words entered her mind "we're not stupid". Oh how she'd messed up.

 

Mike made eye contact with her and she felt intense anger.

 

“I trusted you.” She said, struggling against the restraints. 

 

Mike crouched down so he was eye level. “I didn't have a choice. He'd hurt my family. Again.”

 

“He hurt  _ me _ .  _ You _ hurt me.” 

 

“I'm sorry…. I'm sorry.” He couldn't make eye contact with her. But she could see his eyes were slightly watery. 

 

“Michael!” Brenner yelled.

 

“Coming!” Mike yelled back. He stood up, looking over his shoulder one last time to El as he reluctantly left to see what Brenner wanted.

 

"I should've listened to you Max." El lowered her head in defeat. "I'm so sorry. I got us into this mess."

 

"Are you kidding?" Max laughed. "You know I'd do anything for you.  _ We _ are in this mess together. And  _ we  _ are going to figure it out. Together."

 

El had just enough mobility to tilt her head against Max's. They'd figure this out.

 

El closed her eyes and tried to visualise the ropes untying. They loosened slightly but she was too weak. Blood trickled down her nose. Whatever Brenner had done to her had left her too weak, even just the basics seemed too much.

 

Max watched El struggle. "Alright, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

 

She looked around for something sharp. Her eyes landed on one of the bottles El had thrown earlier.

 

"Do you have enough power to bring that glass over?"

 

El nodded. She focused hard. At first the glass barely lifted, slowly creeping forward. She closed her eyes and used all her power to bring it forward to land at Max's feet.

 

She scooped it up between her converses, lifting her feet so she could just about pass the glass shard to her hands.

 

"Let's try this." She fumbled around, clumsily holding the glass between her palms. She could just about reach El's ropes and carefully cut her loose.

 

El took the knife from Max once her hands were free and cut her loose too. 

 

They untangled themselves from the ropes.

 

"He made a mistake leaving us unguarded." Max whispered. 

 

El nodded, feeling more determined than ever to end it. "We need a plan." 


	11. This is the end

El and Max watched from behind a crate as Brenner recharged the machine. Mike was nervously pacing up and down.

 

"You get him from behind while I try and destroy that machine." El whispered to Max and they split off in their separate ways.

 

Max crept up behind Brenner, jumping up to try and tackle him to the ground, but Brenner sent her flying.

 

"Max!" El shouted out, immediately alerting everyone to her presence.

 

Brenner turned on her, but his powers had also drained.

 

She took her chance to try and destroy the machine but she wasn't strong enough.

 

"You can't destroy it. It's built from the powers of other experiments, including yours." Brenner wiped blood from his nose. "And now... it'll destroy _you._ "

 

El glanced over at Mike, before Brenner flipped a switch.

 

She was struck by what looked like lighting. It was Brenner's machine. He was draining her power.

 

Mike watched in horror. This wasn't part of the deal. He never wanted to hurt anyone.

 

"Stop!" He shouted. "You're killing her!"

 

He tried to push Brenner away from the machine but Brenner was stronger.

 

"You foolish boy!" He grabbed Mike by the collar and then shoved him away.

 

"I can't let you do this…" Mike watched El fall to her knees.

 

"And why not?"

 

“I love her!” Mike shouted.

 

Brenner burst out laughing. “ _Love_? You're seventeen what do you know about love?”

 

“More than you. More than you'll _ever_ know."

 

"You're worse your father." Brenner scoffed.

 

Mike shook his head. No. His dad was selfish, only cared about himself. He left all his debt and troubles to Mike. But he didn't want to be like his dad. He hated how he'd tried to protect him somehow by keeping this duty. He'd rather die than end up like that.

 

"I'm nothing like him."

 

El was on her knees. One more blast and she'd surely be killed.

 

Mike couldn't let her die for something he did. It was all his fault. He'd prove he was nothing like his dad. He clenched his fist, and punched Brenner. He stumbled backwards, cutting off the machine.

 

El pressed her hands into the floor, trying to catch her breath. Max ran to her.

 

"El? Are you ok?"

 

El nodded and Max helped her up.

 

Brenner grabbed Mike once again by the neck. "You've disobeyed me for the last time."

 

He lifted Mike off the floor which was difficult since he was almost the same height. Mike tried to pull Brenner's hands from his neck.

 

"Mike!" El spluttered. "Leave him alone!"

 

"Well isn't that sweet?" Brenner dropped Mike but still held him in his grip. "You still care for him. Even though he was working for me."

 

"He had no choice!" El was conflicted. She still refused to believe that Mike was a bad person. "You forced him."

 

"I didn't force anyone."

 

"You were going to kill his family if he didn't."

 

"Maybe his father shouldn't have crossed me."

 

Mike struggled in his grasp. "El…it's ok."

 

"No. He's hurt everyone. I'm not letting him get away with it. I'll destroy him. I'll save your family."

 

Brenner rolled his eyes. "So noble. Too bad you're about to die."

 

She closed her eyes and raised her hand. Things from around the warehouse started flying at Brenner. In her anger, her powers had grown stronger.

 

"You've taken too much from me." She slowly walked forward. "Now I'm going to take from _you_."

 

"You stupid girl. You think you can defeat me?"

 

El narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists. "Not. Stupid."

 

She waved a hand, and Brenner went flying backwards, releasing Mike.

She raised the other hand, putting everything into destroying that machine. Her head was throbbing and she could feel the blood dripping but she didn't care. This was for everything he'd put Mike through. For everything he'd put _everyone_ through. For what he'd put _her_ through.

 

She screamed, raising her other hand, Max and Mike crouching down and covering their ears from the sheer power being released.

 

Brenner clutched his chest, as if he and the machine were one and the same. He looked as if he were almost melting.

 

With one final push of power, the machine was destroyed into pieces. Brenner fell to the floor before he disappeared in a cloud of ash. The power within him had made him….not quite human at the end.

 

El collapsed to the floor. Max and Mike rushed to her side.

 

Blood was dripping from El's ears and nose, but she'd done it. She'd destroyed him.

 

"El? El?" Max shook her lightly.

 

El opened her eyes and Max wrapped her arms around her. "You did it. You did it, El."

 

Mike crouched down beside her, offering her a warm smile. Max realised they probably wanted to talk about what just happened and decided to give them some space, poking the pile of ash that was Brenner with her shoe.

 

"I'm... I'm sorry about everything. I understand if you never want anything to do with me again."

El shook her head. "You tried to stop him in the end. And you had your reasons...You're not a bad person Mike, just caught in the bad side of things."

 

"So...can we be friends again?" He knew it was a long shot, after all he'd done.

 

But somehow that old Mike that she'd fallen in love with years ago was still there. He never was bad. Of course it didn't excuse his behaviour, but he was only trying to protect his family, and at the end of the day, wasn't that what she had been trying to do to?

 

Maybe she could give him a second chance.

 

She shook her head. "No... I don't think I want to be your friend."

 

He nodded, "Yeah, I totally underst-"

 

But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before she had pressed her lips against his, a bloody hand cupping his cheek.

 

He was startled at first, before he kissed her back.

 

When they pulled away, he laughed nervously. "You don't wanna be my friend huh?"

 

"I think we should try again."

 

"In that case, I'm Mike Wheeler." He held his hand out, and she shook it.

 

"El Hopper."

 

"Would you do me the honour of joining me for a movie some time?"

 

El laughed, still holding his hand. "I'd like that. Very much."

 

She leaned forward again, her hand releasing his and resting behind his neck, kissing him again.

 

 

 

 


	12. Epilogue

Things kind of went back to normal. Well as normal as they can be under the circumstances.

 

El still continued using her powers for the greater good... if that did include things like stopping minor theft. But hey, everyone needs a hobby.Max even tagged along sometimes.

 

Her dad found out she'd stopped Brenner, and he could finally rest at ease knowing that man was gone forever and could no longer harm his daughter.

 

El and Mike began dating - for real this time. They'd come to the agreement that they wouldn't keep secrets from each other. They hadn't had the most normal start when it came to dating, but they made it through. Maybe they didn't have the most normal teen romance but they didn't care.

 

El Hopper was not normal. And that was ok.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story!! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> It kind of went somewhere different than I originally planned but oh well.
> 
> Xx


End file.
